Mom Look
|image= Mom, Look!.png |caption= Candace and Linda in the store. |band=Candace |band2=Candace Flynn |runtime= 0:43 |before=You're Goin' Down |after= Intimate Get Together |video=WBpvaOn_6HI }} Mom Look is a song from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". it is sung by Candace to Linda. Lyrics Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me Mom, look, just come over and see Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard Mom, look, they built it in the backyard Candace: Once they made it winter in June Linda: I didn't see it Candace: Build a rocket to the moon Linda: I didn't see it Candace: Mom,They cause me so much pain! Linda: Now, Candace... Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain Linda: Oh for crying out loud... Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine A haunted house that made me scream Drove cattle through the mall Built a giant bowling ball Blew me up to fifty feet A chariot dragged me down the street (La la la la la la la la) Candace: Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze Shoelace tips a household phrase Shot me through a circus tent Always asked where Perry went. A lava flow destroy my face A giant roller derby race Thawed a caveman out of ice Built a roller coaster twice Background Information *A longer demo was posted on SoundCloud. The song with videos from previous episodes may be viewed on YouTube. *According to Martin Olson, "This song takes place in the supermarket scene in the pilot. When the show airs, you'll see that the beginning bit of the song was cut for time." The lines that were cut from the song were: :''Candace: Mom!'' :Put those fishsticks down, come where I am :''Linda: Candace, that's not a fishstick, it's a stuffed clam'' :''Candace: Drop that fennel, it's Phineas and the freak'' :''Linda: Honey, that's not fennel, it's a leek'' Then, later in the ending: :Candace: Put me in a cheese sandwich and ended up in my intestines! :''Linda: I didn't see it. Oh, look! Kumquats two for one!'' :* Actually, Phineas and Ferb put themselves in the cheese sandwich. *The lyrics to the song reference the following episodes (in order): "S'Winter", "Out to Launch", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "It's About Time!" and/or "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Magnificent Few", "Bowl-R-Rama Drama", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Greece Lightning", "Run Away Runway", "Tip of the Day", "Jerk de Soleil", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Crack That Whip", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", and "Rollercoaster" *When Candace says "Always asked where Perry went", she has her "Mom Suit" from "Toy to the World" and "Perry Lays an Egg". *When Candace sings of being enlarged, the boy in the shopping cart has a dinosaur that looks a lot like the one in "The Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Put That Putter Away". Errors *The song says Phineas and Ferb made it winter in June however in the episode "S'Winter" Phineas says it's July. Songwriters *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor Continuity *This is the second time when Candace sings, complaining about the various activities of Phineas and Ferb to her mother (in reference to the previous episodes). The first one being E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. from the Season 1 episode "Jerk De Soleil". *Candace references the events of "Tip of the Day", which she is the only one to actually remember, seeing as how everybody else's memory of anything having to do with aglets was erased by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. References * Demo Version Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 songs